


New Age

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: New Age comes, and Elves and Men live together in harmony. Yet, old wounds are not forgotten, and old feelings aren't forgotten either.





	1. Love which remained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People die, yet love never does.

Two figures walked together, illuminated by the light of newly revived Trees of Valinor. One was an Elven maiden, dressed in a plain brown dress, of the same color of the trunk of the trees that were her sanctuary. Her silver hair pooled around her head and shoulders like a veil. Her grey eyes gazed at the person beside her in adoration. He was slightly taller than her. His hair and clothes were black. His eyes were brown, and they were filled with joy. His desire for life has been restored, along with that which he cherished the most.

"You fought well." she finally mustered the courage to speak "You should hear the way they are talking about you. They call you the 'Breaker of Chains', and 'Savior of the World'."

"I care nothing for such titles, and you know this, Nellas." he chided "All I care about is my family."

"And am I not a part of your family, son of Hurin?" Nellas queried 

"You are, or will be soon." Turin replied with a small smile "I'll introduce you to them tomorrow."

They kissed one another under the light of Laurelin and Telperion, unaware of two pairs of eyes watching them.

Melian turned to her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist, and resting her head on top of his shoulder.

"What is your opinion on this new development, my husband?" she asked

"I am happy for them." Thingol replied seriously, trying to hide the tugging on the corners of his mouth "We'll need to prepare a feast fit for the occasion, of course, and....."

Melian patiently listened as Thingol listed all the things he planned for the eventual wedding of his foster-son and future daughter-in-law, giving her own input here and there.

"You seem excited, father." a new voice interrupted "So excited that you forgot you have a biological child as well in your excitement."

Thingol turned around to see Beren and Luthien standing several feet away.

"And as compensation, I request that we should be allowed to plan for this." Luthien announced firmly

"Your request has been granted." Thingol agreed, sporting a broad smile

-x-

In contrast to the boisterous demeanor of Thingol and his family, Turin's own biological family were rather reserved, though no less happy. Turin took his seat opposite the one Hurin sat on. Morwen, Nienor, Lalaith and Nellas filled the four remaining chairs. Lalaith, who had reached adulthood this time around, had taken after her father in both looks and personality. Because of this, many men were drawn to her, and her brother had the unpleasant task of driving them away.

Their usual routine was interrupted by a knock on the door. Turin went to open it, and was suprised to see Beleg. Beleg came to his house often, and got along with most of the family seamlessly. Yet, the fact that he came today was unusual.

"I need to talk with you, in private." Beleg said before Turin could speak

"All right." Turin nodded "Come this way."

As they walked, Beleg steeled himself, gathering the courage to say what he wanted to say.

"We have been friends for so long." Beleg began cautiously "I want to solidify that bond on a more.....permanent basis...."

"Meaning......?" Turin prompted

Beleg took a deep breath.

"Meaning that I plan to ask your father for Urwen's hand in marriage." Beleg announced "That will tie us together, while discouraging all the other suitors from courting her."

Turin laughed.


	2. In Darkness Bound (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some fall-outs that won't mend easily, no matter how much time has passed. A newly-reborn Elf learns this the hard way.

Maeglin was scared.

Everyone stared at him. Their stares were full of contempt, and malice. The looks they gave him were full of desire to get revenge, filled with a desire to hurt him. Most of the stall owners gave him hard stares, and often denied him service and goods. And those stares were on him no matter where he went, or what he did.

"Maeglin!" he heard someone call out "I finally found you!"

The approaching person was slightly fat, and yet, they had a bright smile on their face. They waved at him, and Maeglin joined them at the fountain.

"I am Salgant." they introduced themselves, handing Maeglin a piece of toast "Don't worry, it's not poisoned or anything. In fact, I am the only one here who wishes you no harm, as I believe."

"Why do they hate me so?" Maeglin asked between bites

"You want to know why?" another voice chimed in "Then I'll tell you. Because what you have done is unforgivable. Many people lost their homes and families because of you. Many had to watch their loved ones die, or were killed themselves trying to protect their loved ones. All because of your actions."

"In fact." another person stepped forward "Why don't you come with us? We want to have a talk with you."

Maeglin flinched involuntarily, and Salgant stood up.

"Now please l....." Salgant was cut off by a punch to the stomach

"Don't get in the way, Salgant, if you know what's good for you." 

"All right, I'll go with you." Maeglin declared, trying to keep his voice steady "As long as you don't hurt him."

"Like you'd care about anyone else and whether they would get hurt or not." someone spoke sharply

Two pairs of hands grabbed Maeglin roughly and he allowed himself to be dragged away, leaving a dismayed Salgant behind.

-x-

The place was sufficiently dark and remote.

"You know what I like about this place?" the apparent leader smiled "Here, no one could hear you scream."

Two of the group members chuckled at this, even as they tied Maeglin to a nearby rock.

Then they unveiled a cauldron. One with a fire lit inside. 

"I think you should have a taste of what you've done to us." 

Maeglin watched as they lowered the torch into the cauldron, allowing it to catch fire. Then they pressed the open flame to his chest.

"Burn for thy sins, traitor." someone said

-x-

"What is the matter, Salgant?" Turgon whispered soothingly, trying to reassure the trembling Elf before him.

"They.....They've kidnapped Maeglin!" Salgant blurted out "I think they are planning to torture him! You're the only one who can stop them....."

At this, Turgon's expression turned hard. One glance at Glorfindel and Ecthelion told him that they felt the same.

"Don't they know that they should let go of all past grudges......?" Glorfindel wondered in dismay

"We're all with you, Salgant." Turgon announced "We'll stop them, together."

-x-

Everything ached.

And yet, Maeglin was glad for this reprieve that his captors gave him......if it could be called a reprieve.

"Think about what you have done." he was told

And then the doors locked, leaving him in a complete and utter darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I can't resist torturing my faves.


End file.
